


Trade

by enkaychi



Series: Concubine!verse [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yoochun is not a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbelievable. Was this woman really offering up her second child as a concubine to the husband of her first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yoochun sat leaning back on one of the ivory colored sofas in the seating area of his home office, arms folded over his chest, head slightly cocked to one side, silently observing the omega fidgeting in the chair across the low glass center table.

Yoochun had found Junsu loitering around the hallway outside his office some ten minuted ago. He’d watched the boy walk up to his door, raise a fist to knock on the door then stop, dropping his hand back down to his side and turning around to pace and mutter to himself before repeating the process again. Yoochun had rolled his eyes and strode up to Junsu, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the office. He’d pushed Junsu down into one of the chairs before taking a seat opposite him. They’d been sitting in silence since then, Yoochun watching Junsu wring his hands and chew on his lower lip, his head down, eyes focused on his own lap.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.

Despite being married for over seven months now, Yoochun rarely met with his husband’s twin brother, the two of them having little cause for interaction beyond their mutual relation to Junho and Junho wasn’t exactly the type of person who would willingly expose his brother to Yoochun anymore than necessary which made Junsu’s presence in their home all the more curious considering Junho wasn’t present at the moment. It meant Junsu hadn’t called his brother before coming over the way he usually would. Not that Junho would have been able to answer the call at the moment even if Junsu had. He had more important things to worry about than whether or not he was leaving his brother exposed to his husband’s perversions.

Yoochun let out a loud exasperated sigh shifting his body to lean to one side.

Junsu’s head snapped up and he gave Yoochun a sheepish look, raising one hand to rub the back of his head.

Yoochun arched one sleek eyebrow at him in question.

Junsu dropped his hand and his eyes back down to his lip. “Ah…is hyung here?”

“No,” Yoochun answered. “He’s visiting with Grandfather for a few days.” He shifted his body to the other side.

Visiting wasn’t quite the term he would or should use for it but Yoochun wasn’t about to say that he’d sent his disobedient, recalcitrant omega to the head of their family to put the fear of God into him. He certainly wasn’t going to say it to said recalcitrant, disobedient omega’s twin brother who was also an omega.

Junsu’s shoulders drooped. “Oh,” he said, falling silent

Yoochun bounced his right leg up and down and held back another sigh. This was the reason he had picked Junho instead of Junsu. This frail, silent, ridiculous thing sitting in front of him.

He was perhaps being somewhat cruel. He had seen the way Junsu behaved around other people, happy, boisterous, and always smiling. Junsu only turned into this timid little creature in front of Yoochun, but it was not at all what Yoochun wanted from the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Junho, in contrast, was always confident and Yoochun could hold an intelligent conversation with him.

Yoochun narrowed his eyes. Then again, that confidence and self-assurance was what was giving him trouble now. Maybe he should have picked Junsu. He wouldn’t be suffering from a lack of _affection_ with this one.

He let out a small grunt of frustration causing Junsu to look up again. “Ah, that’s okay. I didn’t actually come to see him.”

“No?” Yoochun watched that bottom lip disappear under Junsu’s teeth again. Really, how much effort would it take for the boy to just leave his mouth alone. Every time he chewed on them Yoochun’s gaze was drawn straight to it. It wasn’t even a pretty mouth, all chapped lips and teeth marks. He sneered.

“No,” Junsu said.

Yoochun waited for an elaboration that did;t come. “What did you come here for then?” he said, exasperated. He was growing more annoyed with each passing second. Getting this boy to talk was like having all his teeth pulled out at once without Novocaine, timely and excruciatingly painful.

“Um.”

And the boy continued to chew away at his mouth. “Junsu,” Yoochun snapped. He was twenty-nine years old. He shouldn’t have to put up with this crap from any teenagers for at least another thirteen years or so. Definitely not from almost twenty year old teenagers.

Junsu apologized hurriedly. “Sorry. Sorry,” he said, eyes wide. “I came to see you.”

Yoochun closed his eyes and exhaled, reigning in his temper. This boy was family, he should have more patience. He opened his eyes again and uncrossed his arms, settling one hand on his knee and resting the other arm on over his stomach. “What do you need?”

Junsu’s nose twitched.

Cute, Yoochun thought idly.

“It’s more about you need,” Junsu said scratching at an ear absentmindedly.

“Me?” Yoochun asked. Why would Junsu be concerned with what Yoochun needed? What did Junsu even think he had that Yoochun might need? He didn’t need anything from Kim Junsu. Well, not entirely true, he thought to himself running his eyes over Junsu’s body. He could think of at least one thing he needed that he wasn’t getting from Junho.

“Yeah,” Junsu said, stopping Yoochun from following that thought. “Umma said you and hyung were having some… problems.” Junsu paused before mumbling the last word.

Yoochun pushed his feet against the carpet floor, pulling his body into an upright position. Their mother?

“She said I could help you guys. Do you need someone to talk to maybe?” Junsu muttered the question slowly, as if he were fully aware of how ridiculous an inquiry that was. It’s not like Yoochun would share his difficulties with Junsu even if he was having any such things.

Yoochun had to stop himself from laughing in disbelief. His mother-in-law had sent him. That woman was a piece of work.

When he’d informed their two families of his decision to marry Junho the woman had quietly pulled him aside and suggested that maybe Junsu would be more suited to his requirements, that she didn’t want Yoochun to be disappointed and all she wanted was to make sure that the union between their families was a success. Yoochun had taken it as the interference of mother hoping to see her favorite child married into one of the most powerful families in the country and had simply assured her that he was certain of his decision.

At the wedding reception she’d sat next to him while Junho was off dancing with his father and searched his face with seemingly worried eyes. She’d taken his hand in his and told him that she was his family now and that if he had any problems with Junho she was sure they would be able to work something out, that she hoped he’d think of her as a second mother, and that he knew he could come to her with _anything_. Yoochun had nodded his head and pulled her onto the dance floor, hoping the activity would distract her from her attempts at closeness.

It wasn’t until seven months later that he’d realized what kind of person she was. Seven months and he and Junho still hadn’t consummated their marriage. By all estimates, Junho should have gone into heat twice by now. Omegas had four heat cycles a year but over a half a year later he hadn’t had a single one.

Heat suppressants were legal in South Korea but most omegas didn’t take them after marriage. They certainly couldn’t get them from a pharmacy if their alpha didn’t give permission for it, but Yoochun couldn’t figure out where Junho was getting the pills he had to take every day to keep his heat cycle away. He’d never found the pills anywhere in their home.

There were some people, mostly betas, who would argue that the heat cycle wasn’t necessary for an alpha and an omega to have a fulfilling marriage but Yoochun said fuck them. Those knotless sacks of shit didn’t know anything and it wasn’t like Junho was giving it up out side of their heat cycle.

If Yoochun could categorize anything in their marriage as a _problem_ this was it.

In the end Yoochun didn’t have to go to his mother-in-law with his problem. She had come to him.

It wasn’t even two weeks ago that she sat in that same chair Junsu was sitting in, sharp black and white striped dress on, hair and make-up immaculate, all sympathetic looks and seductive words. “Junho’s very focused on his schooling. He doesn’t want anything to get in the way of that. You know he agreed to marry you because he thought you were the kind of alpha who would support him in that.” She gave him a pitying smile. “My Junho’s never been a very good at reading people. For all his book smarts, he’s extremely lacking when it comes to emotional intelligence.”

She picked up the delicate porcelain cup from the tea service Yoochun had had the servants set. She sipped at the tea, lips curled in grin around the rim off the cup. “It must be very difficult for you Park seobang,” she said placing the cup back onto the table. “But Junho’s stubborn and a little wild. He does what he wants.” She paused. “Not like my Junsu.”

Yoochun stared at her, face blank wondering what exactly she was up to.

“You know, my boys are very close. Junsu loves his brother more than anything else in the world.” The words carried a slight hint of bitterness but that wasn’t much of Yoochun’s concern. He wanted nothing to do with any of the Kim family’s drama. “Junsu wouldn’t let anything unfortunate happen to his brother if he could do something about it. And that’s what we both want isn’t? To prevent anything _unfortunate_ from happening.”

She meant divorce. Yoochun had grounds for it, not that he needed a reason to divorce his omega if he chose to do so. Alphas had that right. Hell, he wouldn’t even need to go through divorce court. His marriage was unconsummated, he could get it annulled. The woman sitting in front of him knew that.

No one batted an eye at a divorced alpha. Yoochun could remarry and carry on with his life as usual. But a divorced omega, worse still an omega who behaved so poorly that their marriage was annulled? Well, how poorly an omega must have been raised to not be able to do so much as simply lie back and take it they way nature intended them to? The Kim name would be ruined. No doubt it was the reason she was here doing whatever it was she was attempting to do.

“My Junsu’s much more… malleable than Junho is. I tried to tell you that before you married.”

Yoochun nearly snorted. As if this woman thought to blame him for the situation they now found themselves in.

“Given the opportunity and the right words, I’m sure you’d find my Junsu much more receptive to your advances.”

Unbelievable. Was this woman really offering up her second child as a concubine to the husband of her first? Though Yoochun should have expected this. Female alphas were wily in a way their omega and beta counterparts were not. They were for the most part ambitious, aggressive, and conniving when the situation called for it, Yoochun’s own mother was very similar in that sense. It was in this woman’s best interests that Yoochun take a concubine instead of divorcing her child. And if that concubine was also a member of her family, all the better.

She’d left him with that kind suggestion and shown herself out. He shouldn't be surprised that she’d sent Junsu to him. The woman was a viper.

He had dismissed her suggestion, deciding that if the threat of giving Junho up to Grandfather’s _care_ didn’t straighten the omega out, them he would simply get an annulment. No skin off his back.

But looking at Junsu now, Yoochun found himself changing his mind. He compared the boy’s face to Junho’s cataloging the similarities. They were fraternal twins but had the same nose, the same eye shape, the same mouth. Even the curve of their jaws was similar. But there was a softness to Junsu that Junho didn’t have. An innocence that made Yoochun’s cock twitch at the thought of ruining him.

Could he do this? Lie and manipulate this boy into his bed. Use his love for his brother against him, convincing him to let Yoochun touch him?

Yes.

Yoochun softened his face, letting a sad smile play around his lips and leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees, looking up into Junsu’s face. “I suppose you could say we’re having some problems.”

“Uh, r-really?” Junsu stuttered, likely in surprise that Yoochun was admitting such a thing to him.

Yoochun shifted one arm so his palm was raised in the air, elbow anchored his thigh and rested his chin on the hand. “Mm hm,” he hummed. “It’s because Junho’s always so busy with school,” he said affecting a sad tone.

“Sch-school?”

Yoochun hummed a yes again, studying Junsu’s face.

Junsu’s eyes were darting around the room looking everywhere except at Yoochun’s face. “Ah, isn’t Yoochun-ssi also very busy?”

Yoochun had to give Junsu some acknowledgment for this. He was trying in a situation that had to extremely awkward for him. “Hyung.” Yoochun said in a non answer to Junsu’s question.

“Wh-What?” Junsu said, startled.

Yoochun sat up, letting his arms rest against his thigh again. “Hyung,” he repeated. “It’s always Yoochun-ssi with you. Aren’t we family now? You should call me hyung.”

Junsu licked at his lips nervously. “Y-Yoochun hyung?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, okay.”

Yoochun calculated what the best method for this conversation would be. It needed to focus on Junho and what Junho wanted or Junsu would probably fly out of here like a bat out of hell. “Junsu-ah.”

“Ye-Yes, hyung?”

“Junho’s always told me the two of you are very close.”

Junsu nodded. “Hyung is my most important person.”

Yoochun kept his smile to himself and nodded along. “He’s my most important person now too. Isn’t that interesting? That we both have the same most important person?” It was a lie. Junho was at present time, probably Yoochun’s most hated person.

Junsu nodded slowly. “I suppose.”

Yoochun smiled at him. “That makes us family, doesn’t it?”

Another nod.

“And families should be close, shouldn’t they?”

Junsu didn’t respond to that. He just twisted his hands together in his lap. Always fidgeting.

Yoochun continued. “Junho says you’re very special to him.”

“He does?”

“Of course,” Yoochun assured him. “He says he trusts you more than anyone. I didn’t want to burden you with our issues but he’s so sure you can help us.”

Junsu pointed a confused finger at his own chest. “Me?”

“Mmm hmm. I’m actually very glad I get to speak to you alone. Junho would feel so awkward asking this of you. In fact I’m not entirely sure I should. He said you would be alright with it but—” He hesitated.

“What is it?” Junsu interrupted.

Yoochun held in a smirk. Hook. “Like I said, Junho’s very busy with school.” He held up a hand to silence Junsu when the boy opened his mouth to interrupt again. “I know I’m busy with work as well.”

Truth. Yoochun was a very successful composer and spent a large amount of time in his studio writing the latest single for this artist or a score for that movie. “But I work on my own schedule. Junho doesn’t have that luxury. He’s working very hard. And well, sometimes it gets a little lonely.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“He worries so much you know,” Yoochun said. “He said I wouldn’t be so lonely if I had a companion.”

Junsu’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “A companion?”

“Yes. He’s so thoughtful. Some omegas get so jealous these days, but not Junho.”

“Jealous?” Junsu asked. “Why would he be—”

Junsu’s words cut off and Yoochun could see the moment when Junsu realized just what Yoochun was implying. His eyebrows lifted. His eyelids disappeared up into his sockets, leaving his brown eyes looking wide. His mouth parted in shock.

Companion was the polite term for concubine.

“You. He. What?” Junsu said breathlessly, the words a jumble of incoherency.

Yoochun clicked his tongue in sympathy. “Look, now I’ve shocked you.”

“I- I- I-” Junsu opened and closed his mouth unable to form a full sentence.

Yoochun got up and walked over to the refrigerator in one corner of the office. He poured a glass of water and carried it to Junsu. He settled himself on the couch at Junsu’s side and held the glass up to Junsu’s mouth. “Here. Drink.” He rubbed Junsu’s back in small circles meant to be soothing. “I told him we shouldn’t ask you. I am so sorry.”

Junsu grabbed the cup and tilted his head back gulping down it’s contents. Yoochun continued to pat his back. “It’s okay. I’m sorry. Hmm, Junsu-ah. Hyung is very sorry.”

Junsu slammed the empty cup down on the table and leaned forwards hanging his head between his knees and clutched at his chest. “Why would he-” Junsu didn’t finish the question.

Yoochun snaked his arm around Junsu’s back to run it up and down Junsu’s side as he listened to the the boy’s breathing come faster and faster. “Shh. You’re okay. Just breath. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!”

Yoochun allowed the smile to sneak across his face now that Junsu could no longer see him. He deserved an award for this shit. The suggestion that he should become his brother’s concubine would naturally make Junsu uncomfortable, but the litany of _I’m sorry_ ’s would make him even more so. Alphas didn’t apologize like this, not so repeatedly, not to omegas

“Shh,” he whispered exhaling air against the other’s ear.

Junsu’s back was shaking in small tremors. “Why would he ask that?” He said brokenly.

Yoochun gently squeezed Junsu’s side pulling the boy closer into his body. “You mustn’t think he doesn’t love you. It’s because he loves you that he would ask this.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. I’m not a whore!’

“He doesn’t think you are.” Yoochun leaned more fully against the trembling body, settling his chest against Junsu’s back and hooked his chin over Junsu’s shoulder. “I told him we shouldn’t ask you to do this. Why should you have to. You’re a good boy from a good family. It’s just that Junho trusts you so much. I don’t think he’d be okay if I brought someone else into our home. He doesn’t want a stranger in his home.” He took his hand off Junsu’s side and ran it through the boy’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. “But that doesn’t mean we should have asked you. I’m sorry I brought it up. We’ll figure something else out.”

Junsu stood up abruptly, throwing Yoochun off his back. “I need to go,” he said before rushing out of the office.

Yoochun didn’t let the reaction bother him. He leaned back on the coach tilting his head over the back of the coach looking up at the ceiling. Junsu had paused before leaving the office. He’d flung the door open but before he took a step over the threshold he’d turned back around and looked at Yoochun.

Yoochun stretched his arms out over the back of the sofa, grinning.

Line.

-

Junsu showed up again two days later. The servants let Yoochun know that Junsu was waiting in the living room when he came home from the studio on Friday.

Yoochun went to meet him, loosening his tie and removing his suit jacket on the way. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Junsu nursing a glass vodka, a quarter empty bottle of Absolut on the pine table.

He sat down on the sofa next to Junsu and gently pulled the glass away, putting it on the table. If Yoochun had learned anything about Junsu in the few times they’d met, it was that he didn’t hold his liquor well. While it would probably make this whole task easier, a drunk Junsu wasn’t exactly something Yoochun wanted in his house.

“I have a boyfriend you know. Junho knows I have a boyfriend.”

The words were angry and defensive but Yoochun felt a wave of triumph run through him. _I have a boyfriend_ wasn’t a refusal. It wasn’t a no. It wasn’t a _You’re out of your mind_.

It was an excuse. It was saying _Look, see this thing here? This is why I can’t do this_. Excuses were just a reason not to do something. Take the reason away and what was left?

Yes or no.

Junsu should have just said no. Yoochun could work with excuses.

“I know. Junho told me.” He turned so he was facing Junsu, lifting one leg onto the cushion and folding it in front of him.

Actually it was his mother-in-law who had told him Junsu had a boyfriend. Lee Hyukjae was a poor kid from a poor family whose main talents was in his dancing ability. He had a common face, dressed like and had a stage name like an idol wannabe and he was a beta. Mama Kim did not approve.

Yoochun watched that adorable confused look come over Junsu’s face. “Then why would he he want me to do-” Junsu waved a hand in front of him. “ _That_.”

Yoochun propped an arm up against the back edge of the sofa and leaned his cheek against a fist. This was better than he had expected. It seemed Junsu placed all the blame on Junho’s shoulders. So much for brotherly love and trust, he thought. But it did make him curious as to why Junsu would so readily believe that Junho would have done this. That was a matter for another day though. “He just wants what’s best for you.”

The confused look pulled into an angry one, Junsu’s eyebrows furrowing and nose scrunching. “What does that even mean?”

Yoochun sighed. “Junsu, can you honestly say that you’re happy with him?”

Junsu pursed his lips. “Of course I’m happy.”

The words sounded empty to Yoochun, like something Junsu said because it was what he was supposed to say, not because he meant it. “Look at me.”

Junsu shook his head no.

“I said look at me.” Yoochun gripped Junsu’s chin with his free hand and turned Junsu’s face. “Are you happy?” he asked again searching Junsu’s eyes.

Junsu dropped his eyes.

Yoochun pushed off the back of the sofa and sat up straight. “What’s wrong?” he asked stroking his thumb over Junsu’s skin where it rested just under his lower lip.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Junsu said while he leaned into the touch.

Yoochun frowned. He stopped the stroking and tightened his grasp on the chin, tilting Junsu’s face up. “Don’t lie to me.”

Junsu grasped Yoochun’s wrist and tugged his hand away from his face. Yoochun let the hand fall readily onto Junsu’s lap and noticed that Junsu didn’t let go of his wrist. “It’s just-” Junsu paused.

“Just what?”

“He doesn’t really understand.” He squeezed Yoochun’s wrists. “I need things, you know.”

“What sort of things?”

Junsu shrugged his shoulders. “You know,” he mumbled. And Yoochun was sure it was unconscious, the way Junsu was pressing his hand into his lap. “ _Things_.”

Yoochun’s lip curled in disgust. No wonder Junsu was acting like this.

When it came to getting people to do what he wanted them to Yoochun was good but he wasn’t this good. No matter how gullible Junsu was he expected to have at least a week of convincing and cajoling to this whole scheme, not Junsu leaning into his touches, over sharing with an alpha who was practically stranger (brother-in-law or not) and pressing himself up against Yoochun’s hand whether he realized he was doing it or not.

Junsu was a touch starved omega. Fucking betas. It was only right that Yoochun took Junsu away.

He scooted closer to Junsu and put his other hand on the omega’s knee. “The sex is bad?” he asked straightforwardly. There was no need for talking around the issue.

Junsu ears flushed at the tips. “Not the sex. Not _during_ , not really.” He said hesitantly. “It’s just _after_.”

Yoochun rubbed Junsu’s knee encouragingly.

“He just leaves. It feels wrong.”

Yoochun nodded understandingly. Of course it felt wrong. Junsu was an omega. He was built for sex with an alpha not whatever it was he was doing with Lee fucking Hyukjae. “It’s the knot.” Yoochun said. “Or more accurately the lack thereof.” His lips twitched up as the flush in Junsu’s ears traveled down into his neck.

Alphas tied during orgasm, the knot at the base of their cocks swelling and holding them attached to their omega for up to what could be an hour. The time allowed the pair an opportunity to bond with each other. It was part of what made a relationship between alphas and omegas more than just sex. Betas didn’t do this. Junsu was lacking intimacy. Yoochun could only imagine what his heats must have been like. “And during your cycle?” he asked.

Junsu hanged his head. “We’ve never during— He doesn’t like them.”

Yoochun snarled. He’d met more than his fair share of betas like that. Betas who thought that heats were dirty an unnecessary, a prehistoric throwback to an uncivilized time. Fucking Lee Hyukjae. Yoochun could rip his head off.

Junsu jumped at the snarl, letting go of Yoochun’s wrist. Yoochun dropped the ugly twist on his lips. He placed his hands on Junsu’s waist tugging to get him to turn around on the sofa. Junsu twisted his body towards Yoochun, lifting his legs onto the sofa and folding them underneath himself.

Yoochun left Junsu’s hands sitting in the boy’s lap and rubbed Junsu’s thighs, slowly running his hands up and down over Junsu’s legs. “You known it’s not supposed to be like that, right honey?”he asked, the endearment slipping past his lips without permission. Yoochun cursed himself. He always swore he wouldn’t be like those alphas who doted on their omegas, giving up all their wants and needs for the sake of their partner. He just wanted sex but Junsu’s sad, defeated words were tugging at something in him. “Why don’t you take suppressants?”

“I don’t like them,” Junsu said, scrunching his nose. “That’s why I don’t understand. Junho always encouraged me to take them. He didn’t want me to be a slave to my body.”

Those were like something out of one of those omega activist pamphlets filled with phrases like _You are not your gender_ and _Set your body free_. It just figured Junho would be the type to espouse those ideals. But it formed a small complication in this plan. Although, based on the way Junsu was behaving Yoochun thought he’d accept this situation without him having to keep pushing the idea that it was all Junho’s idea.

Yoochun inched closer and slid his hands further up Junsu’s legs, thumbs dipping into the inseam of Junsu’s jeans, stomach settling in satisfaction when Junsu didn’t so much as twitch at the movement. “You don’t have to feel bad about not liking the suppressants.”

“But Junho—”

“Just wants you to be happy.” Yoochun crept closer making sure to hold Junsu’s gaze. He wondered if Junsu even realized that Yoochun’s hands were framing his cock, all but touching it directly. “You’d do the same for him wouldn’t you? Put aside your ideals to make your brother happy?’

Junsu nodded slowly, fingers twisting the bottom of his shirt and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Yoochun eyes were drawn directly to the motion. That fucking mouth, he thought. He’d changed his mind. Junsu’s mouth was nothing like Junho’s. It was so much prettier, full and soft looking. He slid his hands out to the sides to grip Junsu’s hips. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like, honey?” He asked squeezing gently.

“What what’s like?”

Yoochun’s next action was bold but it was decisive. Junsu would either let him do it or he would bolt out of the house again. If he did the latter, Yoochun would just give it up as a bad job and get the annulment.

He took one of Junsu’s hands in his, stopping the nervous shirt twisting, and placed against his groin.’

Junsu froze, all the nervous twitching and fidgeting ceasing. His chest rose and stopped on the inhale.

Yoochun leaned forward over Junsu’s shoulder and brushed his lips over the shell of his ear. “ _Things_.” He whispered, voice low and sultry.

He felt the moment when Junsu started breathing again, exhaled air caressed his neck, Junsu’s fingers twitched under Yoochun’s against the cloth laying over his cock.

When the answer to his question came, it came with the tightening of Junsu’s body, his cheek bumping against Yoochun’s, and his hand pressing down on Yoochun’s hardness. A softly hissed “Yes,” full of longing an desperation.

Yoochun drew back enough to press an open mouthed kiss on Junsu’s neck, the tip of his tongue laving gently at Junsu’s pulse point. If Junsu had seen the twisted grin Yoochun pressed to his skin in that kiss he would have run and never looked back but as it were he just moaned softly, breath hitching and wrapped his other hand around Yoochun’s neck.

Sinker.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoochun pulled Junsu along through the house to the bedroom. He could have just taken him in the living room where they sat on the sofa, his live in staff would have kept their distance, but he had plans for Junsu and those plans didn’t involve fucking him for the first time on a cramped sofa.

He pushed Junsu up against the door to his bedroom and captured Junsu’s lips in the latest of several kisses they’d shared since leaving the living room. Junsu’s mouth opened for him easily and Yoochun groaned into the kiss as he dragged his tongue against Junsu’s. The omega tasted the way he smelled, sweet and rich, like dark chocolate cake.

He reached blindly for the door knob, twisting it open. The door flung inward causing them both to stumble. Yoochun braced himself with his hands against Junsu’s waist and Junsu’s hands twisted in Yoochun’s shirt pulling him along into the bedroom. Their mouths detached and Yoochun took the opportunity to pull Junsu’s t-shirt over his head before attaching his mouth to Junsu’s neck with a wet suck

Junsu’s hands pushed against his chest but Yoochun wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. He swept his eyes over the room, getting his bearings and turned Junsu, walking him back towards the bed, pressing kisses up Junsu’s neck then sucking an earlobe into his mouth. Junsu trembled against him when Yoochun bit down gently and pulled.

When he felt the stutter stop of Junsu’s legs hitting the end of the bed Yoochun let go of Junsu’s ear and nudged him down onto the mattress. The boy went down easy, sitting on the the end of the mattress, legs parted. He pulled Yoochun forward, fingers clenched the black fabric of his pants. Yoochun slipped between Junsu’s legs and framed his face tilting his face up. He bent down and placed his mouth on Junsu’s again. 

He licked into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu didn’t kiss like the random one night stands Yoochun had slept with during his marriage, lax and almost absent, or like the omegas he had fucked before, shy and tentative. Junsu kissed like he would die without it, achingly desperate. If this was the only mouth he could kiss for the rest of his life, life would be sweet. He clamped down on the thought, squeezing it out of his mind. He pulled back from the kiss, grinning when Junsu bit down on his lip before letting go, and pushed on Junsu’s shoulders, tipping him onto his back.

He straightened and looked down at Junsu. The omega’s arms were bent so his hands lied on either side of his head. His chest rose and fell rapidly, nipples peaked. His pink lips were slick with shine. He looked like a debauched angel. Another thought Yoochun berated himself for. Junsu twisted something inside Yoochun he didn’t want to think about too closely. He should stop now and kick him out of his house. But Junsu’s skin looked so lovely against the black sheets and a wave of lust ran through Yoochun at the thought that Junho had picked out those sheets.

Junho had picked out all of the furniture and accents in this room, from the the mahogany dresser set to the neo-renaissance artwork hanging on cream colored walls to the black framed bed. Yoochun hadn’t cared what any of it looked like. The bed Junsu was lying on was the one Yoochun shared with Junho. And maybe some people would say it wasn’t right but the idea that he was going to fuck Junsu on the bed where Junho slept made a heat rise in his stomach, heavy, burning, and triumphant. Junho wouldn’t sleep in this room again after tonight and Yoochun would let Junsu do whatever he wanted to the decor.

Yoochun straightened and stepped back from the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and unfastened his pants, pushing them to floor along with his underwear. He heard a gasp as he stepped out of the garments and when he looked back at the bed Junsu was sitting up resting against his elbows, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. His eyes were focused between Yoochun’s legs.

Yoochun smirked has he sauntered back to the bed. “Do you like it?” His cock was nowhere near as large as his cousin Yunho’s — whose should just have been described as unnatural — but it sure as fuck had to be bigger than that fucking beta’s.

He crouched down at Junsu’s feet and ran his hands up Junsu’s jean covered legs, stopping briefly to rub over his crotch before continuing upwards to undo the button and pull down the zip. He grasped the waistband of the jeans and Junsu’s boxers and Junsu leaned back on his arms lifting off the bed to allow Yoochun to pull the garments over the swell of his ass. 

Yoochun tossed the clothing to the side and curled his fingers around Junsu’s ankles. He lifted Junsu’s feet pushing at him to move up the bed. “Up.” When Junsu scooted back towards the headboard Yoochun stood and crawled over him, pressing soft kisses up his legs, chest, and neck before recapturing Junsu’s lips and settling between his legs. Junsu gasped into his mouth as Yoochun’s hips nestled against his, their cocks brushing against one another.

Yoochun swallowed the gasp like a man starving. He pushed up off the bed, arms locking to support his weight, and raised his body off Junsu’s, He bit at the omega’s tongue in punishment when Junsu lifted his hips to follow Yoochun’s. Junsu let at a small pained whine and pressed Junsu’s hips back down to the bed with one hand. He pulled back from Junsu’s mouth and sat up, kneeling with his legs on either side of Junsu’s. 

“I said, do you like it?” He pinched the skin over Junsu’s hipbones. Another whine escaped Junsu’s throat and his hips jerked at the pinch. Yoochun wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked down slowly from the tip to the swell at it’s base and back up again. “Do you like it?” he asked again.

Junsu’s eyes followed the motion of Yoochun’s hand, his breath hitched every time it covered the bulge at the bottom. “Yes,” he breathed out.

Yoochun leaned and placed a kiss against Junsu’s stomach. “Good boy.” 

Yoochun squeezed his cock harder at the small jump his words caused. Oh, Junsu was precious. Yoochun licked his lips at the thought of what he could get the boy to do. He really just wanted to bury himself in to the tight body underneath him. Patience, he reminded himself. When Junsu was his — fully his, claiming mark and all — Yoochun would do whatever he wanted to him (hold him down and shove his cock down his throat until he choked, lips swollen, tears running down his face.) But he needed to get Junsu to the stage where he’d accept a claiming mark first. Until then Junsu would be able to leave whenever he wanted.

He let go of his cock and tapped Junsu’s hip. “Turn over, honey.”

There was no hesitation in Junsu’s movements as he turned himself onto his stomach under Yoochun. He raised himself up on his forearms, back arching slightly, and looked over his shoulder at Yoochun, lips parted, eyes full of want. 

Yoochun crawled over his back and kissed him quickly before pushing down on his back. “Relax, honey.”

Junsu lied down flat folding his arms under his head and resting his cheek on them.

Yoochun crawled back down and pushed at the inside of Junsu’s thighs. The legs spread easily and Yoochun kneeled between them. He rubbed his hands gently over the globes of Junsu’s ass and delighted in the gasp he pulled from Junsu when squeezed and pulled the cheeks apart.

There weren’t many perfect asses in the world but Yoochun was sure this was one of them, smooth, plump, and perfectly rounded. 

He continued running his hands over Junsu’s perfect behind, his heavy cock twitching, at each little hitch in Junsu’s breath whenever his thumbs slipped into the crack.

Yoochun suppressed a groan at the moan Junsu let out when he deliberately pressed his thumb against his hole. He rubbed over it into gentle circles. A harder push had his thumb slipping inside easily and Yoochun did groan then. Junsu’s body was tight, hot, and slick. Yoochun pushed the thumb in and out a few times before pulling it out. It came out slick and wet and Yoochun raised the thumb to his mouth. He gave the finger a slow lick and closed his eyes in pleasure. He couldn’t say the taste was pleasant, omega slick tasted very similar to come, salty and bitter, but the taste made him impossibly harder. 

He had done this. He had gotten this omega slick and wanting and desperate just for him. The though sent bolts of pleasure through him.

He opened his eyes and pulled apart Junsu’s ass cheeks. His hole was pink and wet, just begging Yoochun to claim it. He shuffled down lower on the bed and bent his face down blowing softly over Junsu’s hole before licking over it with one smooth swipe of his tongue.

Junsu jumped and dragged himself up the bed away from Yoochun’s moth. “Don’t,” he said.

Yoochun frowned and gripped Junsu’s hips pulling him back into place. He knew there were omegas who didn’t like this, who thought it was dirty. He’d had one or two in his bed who would protest as soon as he put his mouth on them. He never pushed the issue since it didn’t really matter in the scheme of things. It was rare that Yoochun was willing to satisfy an omega this way but he found himself wanting to do it for Junsu, and wouldn’t let the boy refuse him.

“Don’t move,” he said before burring lying down fully between Junsu’s legs and burying his face in the valley of his ass cheeks. He fastened his mouth over Junsu’s hole and sucked. Junsu let out a keening whine and tried to twist away. Yoochun pressed down harder on his hips to keep him in place. One day, Yoochun would cuff Junsu’s wrists to his ankles and lick him out until he came that way, but for now he let up with one last lick.

Yoochun released the bruising grip he had an Junsu’s hips. There would be bruises tomorrow, small marks of Yoochun’s ownership. He kneeled up and rubbed gently over the small on Junsu’s back. “It’s okay, honey. Just what you want okay.”

For now.

Junsu breathed out harshly. Yoochun moved his touches back to Junsu’s entrance, resuming the small circular rubs. “Is this better?” He could see Junsu’s head nodding and his body relaxed.

Yoochun pushed two fingers inside him, twisting them around gently. When Junsu was in heat this wouldn’t be necessary, his body would be loose enough to allow Yoochun to slide his cock right into him. And maybe Yoochun wouldn’t even put him in one of the heat rooms in the basement. He’d fuck him right here, door open, where anyone would be able to smell him, smell them. He crooked his fingers up and dragged the tips them against the walls of Junsu’s anus when he pulled them out, drinking in each moan the movement pulled from Junsu. 

Junsu’s arms stretched out towards the headboard and his back arched, a long moan letting loose from his throat. Yoochun bent over and pressed a kiss to the small of his back, pushing his fingers back in and dragging them out again.

Yoochun pulled his fingers out turned Junsu over, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed to place under Junsu’s hips. He pushed Junsu’s legs up and out to the sides before shuffling forwards to press the head of his cock against Junsu’s hole. He pushed himself inside slowly, stopping when the top of his knot was pressed snugly against the rim. 

Tight. Warm. Wet. Junsu fit around him perfectly.

More ridiculous thoughts Yoochun viciously discarded as he gripped Junsu’s hips tightly and pulled out slowly before pushing in again. 

It wasn’t as if he’d never fucked an omega before. He’d fucked a lot of them and every single one felt just like this.

Tight. Warm. Wet.

But not perfect. 

Not like wanted to tell them how good they felt around him.

Not like he called them honey. Sweetheart. Baby. A million other endearments he’d always scorned when he heard them spilling out of some other alpha’s mouth.

Not like he wanted stop calling what they were doing fucking, a voice in the back his mind saying _make love_.

Not like he wished he he was amoral enough to put a claiming mark on someone without permission, just so they’d never be able able to leave him. Junsu would look so pretty with with Yoochun’s mark on his neck, two perfect rows of teeth marks to tell the world Junsu belonged to him. 

The image his mind conjured pulled the orgasm out of him before he was ready. “Fuck, baby.” With one last powerful thrust he pushed the entirety of his cock into Junsu, the heat around him growing ever tighter as it finally wrapped around his swelling knot. 

Junsu cried out in pain and tried to pull away. Yoochun held his hips in place. “Shh, it’s okay, honey,” he said, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over Junsu’s pelvic bones. “You’re okay.”

He let go of one side and rubbed up and down the thigh of one of Junsu’s bent legs, keeping the motion up until the cries faded to quiet whimpers then died out altogether, leaving Junsu’s chest heaving.

He rolled them onto their sides, pulling Junsu’s leg over his hips, careful not to pull too much where they were still attached. 

“Good, honey?” he asked pushing Junsu’s sweat soaked hair back from his forehead.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Junsu’s back when the boy ducked his head under Yoochun’s chin and nodded. He’d cuddle Junsu, talk to him, take care if him and maybe in a few weeks the boy would let Yoochun keep him..

-

When Junho was returned to him after a week Yoochun had him sent to one of the guest rooms on the other side of the house. Yoochun had already had all his crap moved out of their shared bedroom. When Junsu was over he was either too distracted to notice or just beyond caring that the bedroom was a little emptier. Whichever one it was, the situation worked out well for Yoochun. All he really had to do was make sure Junho wouldn't be running his mouth to Junsu about things he really shouldn't be talking about.

As long as Junho cooperated, Yoochun would leave him in relative peace, he didn't want anything from Junho anymore. From the brief glimpse he'd gotten of his husband when he'd passed by the study, Yoochun didn't think he would be having any problems with that.

Junho looked defeated. He walked like a wilted flower with his head down, eyes on the ground, shoulders drooping and back hunched, no sign of the self assured swagger he usually carried himself with. The sight brought a smile to Yoochun's face. He almost made Junho come to him, just so he could sit back and watch his husband shuffle into the room meekly but the three days he spent relieving his stress with Junsu had put him in a charitable mood.

He didn't bother to knock on the door to Junho’s new room. This was his house. He didn't need permission to go anywhere in it and he certainly didn't need to announce his presence to _this_ omega.

Yoochun leaned against the doorway, arms folded over his chest. Calling the space Junho now occupied a guest room was a bit of a stretch. While still fairly large, the room was much smaller than any of the other bedrooms in the house, the walls were bare and the bed was little more than a mattress and a box spring on a steel frame. Yoochun would get him some beddings, maybe a few plants to liven up the room. Junho should just be happy Yoochun wasn't sticking him in one of the heat rooms in the basement. He was tempted to do just that but he worried that Junsu would have something to say about essentially keeping his brother as a prisoner and Yoochun was finding that he preferred a happy, contented Junsu.

Junho was sitting hunched over on the end of the mattress his head buried in the arms folded over his knees. Yoochun could see small tremors wracking his body

Yes, defeated was exactly the way to describe him.

"Did you have fun?" 

Junho body stiffened at the mocking words. He raised his head and gave Yoochun a look of complete disbelief. 

"What?" Yoochun asked with pretended confusion. "You didn't have fun?"

“You.” Junho choked out the word. It was full of pain and betrayal.

Yoochun was elated. “Me?” he said unfolding his arms and pointing a finger at his own chest. “Me what?”

“You.” Junho repeated, his eyes watering and lip taking on a small tremble. “How could you?”

Yoochun knew exactly what Junho was referring to but he wanted know if Junho would say it out loud. Was there still enough of his husband to voice his accusations the way he would have a week ago or was he so broken that all he could do was turn teary eyes up at him. “How I could I what?” Yoochun asked.

“You know what!” Junho cried out.

Good, Yoochun thought, looking at the tips of Junsu’s fingers turning white where he dug them into his thighs. So there’s still some fight left in him. That satisfied him. His plans wouldn’t be anywhere near as effective as he wanted them to be if Junho was so beaten down that he wouldn’t even defend himself, let alone try to protect Junsu from Yoochun. 

Yoochun had to play a careful game here. He knew what it was like to have family he would kill for. God knew he would destroy any alpha who treated Yoohwan the way he was treating Junho and Junsu. He was self aware enough to admit that he shouldn’t be manipulating them the way he was, he just didn’t care enough to stop doing it. If he pushed Junho too far, he would lose them both, but if he pushed just enough, just a little over the line, Junho would push Junsu away himself.

Yoochun pushed off the doorway and stood up straight, pulling his shoulders back and jutting his chin out. “I warned you.” His voice losing it’s mocking tone.

“How could you do that to me!”

“Me, me, me,” Yoochun said. “Me what? Did I do something to you? Did I hurt you?”

Junho deflated. “You should have stopped him.”

“Oh, honey.” The endearment didn’t carry any of the affection it did when Yoochun used it with Junsu. Yoochun stepped into the room and crouched in front of Junho’s legs, placing his hands on his knees, looking up into his face. “Honey, you know grandfather’s word is law in this family. What happened to you? That was your own fault. You should have behaved better.” He circled his thumbs over the inside of Junho’s knees, acutely aware of the fact that this was the closest he’d been to his husband in the seven months they’d been married. “It wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked sympathetically. 

Junho fingers dug deeper into his thighs.

“He didn’t treat you like the others, didn’t even touch you.”

“He told you?”

“Mmm,” Yoochun hummed yes.

He’d received nightly phone calls from Grandfather the entire time Junho had been at Jung Manor. After all, Junho was a married omega and Grandfather was respectful enough to take his grandchildren’s opinions into consideration and not do anything to their spouses without permission.

Grandfather wasn’t actually Yoochun’s grandfather. He was his great uncle, the brother of his omega grandmother, but Yoochun’s actual grandparents had both died at a young age leaving his alpha mother to be raised by the man he grew up knowing as Grandfather. Jung Insung was the patriarch of the Jung family. He had built the Jung empire from a small family owned construction business into the multinational conglomerate it was now — still family owned, Jung Incorporated was a privately held company.

He ruled over his family — a fairly large bunch made up of Yoochun’s several cousins, aunts, and uncles — with a velvet gloved iron fist. In their family Grandfather’s word was law, but it was a benevolent rule as far as it concerned the favored members of the family, of which Yoochun was one. 

Growing up, Yoochun had expected to be press ganged into service of the family business the way most of his cousins had been — Yunho being the exception, he had volunteered for his position as vice president of Jung Incorporated’s entertainment division and was very good at what he did, no doubt the reason why he was so highly favored— but he’d been happily surprised when Grandfather had supported his decision to enroll in the music program at Kyunghee University. As a composer Yoochun didn’t hold as lofty a title as Senior Vice President or Assistant Director, but he was very good at what he did and a more than decent living.

Yoochun’s one obligation to the family was to marry one of the sons of the Kim family. It was the way Grandfather did business. Marrying the families whose companies he wanted to absorb into Jung Incorporated into the Jung family was so much smoother than hostile takeovers. Grandfather had been eyeing the Kim family’s resort business for years and all the paperwork had been signed and sealed. At this point a divorce would only result in Grandfather cutting the Kim’s out of all business matters.

Perhaps it was sentimentality on grandfather’s part, from what Yoochun had understood the man had been very close to Yoochun’s grandmother and had raised his mother as if she were his own daughter, but Yoochun never found himself on the bad side of one of Grandfather’s angry lectures and Grandfather would never co-opt any member of Yoochun’s household into service.

Not without Yoochun’s permission, which is why he knew that although Junho might have been frightened during the week he spent at Jung Manor, he had come out of the experience fairly unscathed. Grandfather had asked permission to touch Junho, but Yoochun had just wanted a more compliant omega, not a broken one. He had been sure that the threat of what could be done to him would be enough to scare Junho into behaving the way an omega should behave and Grandfather had been more than willing to indulge him, his deep chuckle resonating over the phone when Yoochun had first spoken to him about it.

As head alpha of their family Grandfather had the right to bed any unclaimed omega who joined their family. It was an archaic law, a throwback to the time before the Omega Rights Movement and was largely disregarded, but their family was rather traditional when it came to the relationship between alphas and omegas. Of course they had their more progressive members, Yunho was one of them, the man would probably die before he’d force a claiming mark on his wife or bring a concubine into her house, but for the most part those family members either were respectful enough to defer to grandfather in those matters or just pretended it wasn’t happening.

Junho, despite being married, was an unclaimed omega. The suppressants he somehow managed to hide from Yoochun kept his heats away so there was never any opportunity for Yoochun to mark him and a marriage was not a Claim. Of course, Yoochun didn’t much care now whether or not Grandfather bedded his husband and thought it would make a rather effective threat to ensure Junho’s good behavior.

Yoochun rested his chin on one of Junho’s knees and looked up at him. “I won’t sent you back,” he said quietly.

Junho’s breathing hitched. “You won’t?”

“Not if you’re good, honey.” 

Junho tensed back up again, his legs stiffening under Yoochun’s hold. “Good?”

Yoochun took his chin off the knee and nodded. He lifted himself out of his crouch using his hold on Junho’s knees as leverage. He sat down on the mattress next to Junho, leaving no space between their sides. He wrapped an arm around Junho’s shoulder’s pulling his husband even closer. “You just have to behave yourself. I won’t even try to touch you anymore or bug you about the mark. You can go to school. You can get a job. You can live like all those other omegas who go about their lives without the weight of family expectation.”

“Why?” The question was wary and full of suspicion although it wasn’t anything like the interrogation Yoochun might have gotten for his words a week ago. Yoochun never claimed Junho was stupid. The problem had always been that his husband was too smart for his own good. 

“I have someone else to do all those things now.”

Junho’s face tightened, pulling in on itself. His eyes narrowed and and his lips pursed in displeasure.“A concubine?” Junho asked stiffly, a hint of disgust heard in his voice.

“Don’t sound so upset.” Junho might not have been what Yoochun expected from an omega and had grown less than fond of the man he married but what person wouldn’t feel slighted to hear that they had been replaced even if that place wasn’t one they wanted. “You’ll like him.”

“I doubt it.”

“Oh I know you’ll like him. He’s your brother after all.” Yoochun watched Junho carefully for a reaction and he wasn’t disappointed.

He stood up quickly knocking Yoochun’s arm off his shoulders. “You son of a bitch!” he screamed.

Yoochun closed his eyes and placed a finger on his lips. “Shh.”

“No I will not shush!”

Yoochun opened his eyes and sighed. Junsu was still asleep. He didn’t need Junho waking him up and upsetting him with his histrionics. Junho’s voice was shrill enough to wake the dead, reaching across the house wouldn’t be much pf a struggle. “You’re not being very good right now.”

The rage flooded out of Junho’s body just as quickly as it had flooded in.“Good?”

Yoochun stood up and took Junho’s hands in his. “Yes. Good.”

Junho closed his eyes and turned his head. “What does being good mean?”

Yoochun smiled. “Well first of all, there will be no more of this shouting. You’ll wake Junsu up and he really does need his sleep right now. I’m afraid I’ve kept him very busy the last few days.” Junsu had gotten little sleep. Once he’d opened up to Yoochun it was like he’d been trying to get over a year of unsatisfactory sex all at once.

Junho let a strangled sound.

Yoochun smiled wider and swung their hands back and forth, a mimicry of carefreeness. He’d been more than happy to help Junsu get over all the shit Lee Hyukjae had imposed on him. “Second, Junsu thinks this was all your idea.”

Junho’s head snapped back around.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Yoochun interrupted when Junho opened his mouth, the furious look back in his eyes. He tightened his grip on Junho’s hands. “You’re being good, honey,” he reminded Junho.

Junho squeezed back, hard enough to have made a man weaker than Yoochun flinch, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I don’t want you talking out of turn to him,” Yoochun continued. “If he asks about it, you’re going to tell him this is what you wanted for all of us. You’re going to happy that he’s away from that shit excuse for a man beta. You’re going to be understanding that the life style he wants isn’t necessarily one you might have approved of in the past but you want him to be happy. You’re going to be very gracious that he’s doing this for you. You are not going to say things that will upset him.”

“Anything else?”

Yoochun tilted his head. “That’s all.” He untangled their hands and hugged Junho close to his body. “Just this one small little thing and I’ll never send you back to Jung Manor alone again.” 

His felt a tendril of satisfaction run through him when Junho nodded his assent. The self preservation instinct really was stronger than anything else. All those people who said that a man couldn’t have his cake and eat it too were mistaken.

It just took some finesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this concept is totally cracked, I'm way cool with that.


End file.
